Draco Malfoy's Forgetten Letters To Himself
by waterrain
Summary: Draco Malfoy has written letters to himself of what he thought of everything from people to events in his life to even little stuff such as hogwart's food.
1. Saint Potter

Disclamier: I do not own Harry potter.

Draco Malfoy's Forgetten Letters To Himself:

Potter I hate him,  
Because I can not take my eyes off of him.

Potter I call him a Saint,  
Because he always try to save people,  
Even those who do not want to be saved.

I hate that Weasley more than Saint Potter,  
Wealsey is so pitiful, poor, Useless, Traitor of Purebloods,  
But potter still has Weasley as his best friend.

Potter rejected my hand of friendship,  
For a bloodly Weasley whom I loath.

Potter is Famous, Rich,  
But Potter rejected me I'm Rich and a proud pureblood,  
But Potter became friends with that Dim-witted weasley,  
and I have wits.

I wanted to be Potter's friend,  
BUt he decided to reject it,  
So I don't wanna be unnoticed by Potter.

So I become Potter's foe,  
Better to be his foe,  
Than to be unnoiced.

I want to be Potter's friend,  
But I can not,  
So the next best thing is to be your foe 

A/N: Please Review and no flames please. 


	2. Weasley

Disclamier: I do not own Harry Potter.

I hate Weasley,  
Weasley is Useless, Poor, Ugly, Dim-witted, Lame keeper, Tratior of purebloods.

I hate Weasley,  
He is the damn reason why Potter will not be my friend.

I hate Weasley he is a disgrace to all wizards.

At least Potter is,  
Rich, Famous, has some wits, A good seeker yes even I can not be denial about that because,  
Potter always wins against me,  
But Potter only lost once in 3rd year NOT TO ME DAMNIT, but to a damn soft hearted Hufflepuffs.

Weasley,  
I hate him so much I could just punch him.

Weasley is not always loyal to Potter,  
As if Saint Potter is a heir to slytherin,  
Potter is too much of a good goodie,  
Even us Slytherins know that,  
But to three other houses don't know that.

I hate Weasley because he is Potter's best friend.

I could of been in the papers with Potter,  
Even though I'm a Malfoy,  
I have not ever got into the headlines.

A/N: Please Review and no flames. Thank You. 


	3. Mudblood

Disclamier: I do not own Harry Potter.

I hate that mudblood girl who is friends with Potter,  
The one with that bushy hair,  
The know-it-all who raises her hand high up in the air,  
In every class,  
Every bloody class.

The mudblood is the smart know-it-all,  
The Weasley is the dim-witted side kick,  
Potter is the Brave so called 'Hero'.

Just seeing that mudblood makes me sick,  
She is very vain,  
But Mudblood you will always stay a mudblood witch,  
Never a pureblood witch.

I can say that mudblood has some guts,  
For she does not cry,  
But just hold her head up high and walk one,  
But one time she punched me.

So I do not hate her as much as I do Weasley.

A/N: Please review and their is going to be more chapers. 


	4. Voldermort

Disclamier: I do not own Harry Potter.

Voldermort is whom I hate more than that Weasley,  
My father is a pureblood yet he bows down to someone.

I know damn well that voldermort is a Half-blood,  
I do not bow down to anyone,  
I'm not anyone's slave.

My father is Voldermort's death eater,  
I saw that ugly mark of a death eater,  
That mark would ruin my beloved arm.

I do not want to become a death eater,  
I have an idea,  
Just kick all of the mudbloods out of the wizard world with a spell,  
No killing needed.

I hate voldermort,  
Also Potter hates Voldermort,  
After all Voldermort killed Potter's Family.

I would be hella pissed off too.

Voldermort whom I do not want to serve unless he says that he will kill my family,  
After all I love my Father and Mother,  
Although my Father bows down to someone.

So I loath Voldermort for my father bows down to him.

I will not ever say all of this aloud.

Voldermort GO TO BLOODY HELL!!!!!

A/N: Please Review. Is Draco Out of character? Please no flames. 


	5. Old Fool

Disclamier: I do not own Harry Potter.

Dumbledore is an old fool,  
Too trusting.

Dumbledore even trusted Snape,  
Even though Snape is a true slytherin.

Dumbledore good merlin above is he blind?

Dumbledore too nice,  
But even Dumbledore makes mistakes.

Dumbledore is going to reget one day,  
To have trusted Snape.

Dumbledore even I know that Snape is a double spy,  
Snape looks after only himself.

Dumbledore I will always call you an old fool,  
I do not like him,  
Nor do I hate him.

I feel nothing towards Dumbledore.

After all I do not talk to Dumbledore at all.

I trust only myself.

Dumbledore is a too trusting old fool.

I will not say this aloud to anyone.

A/N: Is Draco Malfoy Out Of Character? Please review and no flames Thank You.  
I plan for there is be more chapters, But do you hate or like this? 


	6. Snape

Disclamier: I do not own Harry Potter.

Snape you are a true slytherin,  
I do not trust you at all,  
Although you are my god father.

I will not trust Snape ever,  
Snape is a double spy.

So if I say any info from the 'Good' OR 'Evil' side,  
I can say that Snape would report it.

How Snape got Dumbledore to trust him,  
The world may never know.

I know that I do not want to get into the war at all.

I pefer to be on my side not on Dumbledore's side or on voldermort's side.  
Well I do not trust Snape or anyone much.

I do not want to be blackmailed.  
I think nothing much of snape although he is my god father,  
Well guess Saint Potter is right I'm a Brat.

Snape tries to get me to trust him,  
But hell no,  
I know Snape will only be on two sides of the war.

Me, I would not choose at all since I'm on my side which is on nobody's side,  
And not spying at all.

I do not want to be killed Thank you very much,  
I say Snape will one day be killed for being a Double Spy.

A/N: Is Malfoy Out of Character? Anyway pretty please review with a Malfoy on top and please No Flames. Thank you very much. 


	7. To Be Honest

Disclamier:I do not own Harry Potter.

Draco Malfoy Forgetten Letters:

Oh for who reads this letter,  
If I find out who I'll curse you,  
After all I have every single bloody letter locked up.

Oh who over read this letter might think I really like potter,  
Funny as hell if Potter reads this,  
He'll think 'Malfoy is loony',

Well anyway,  
No I do not like potter,  
I want to be in the head lines of the wiazrding news,  
To be more noticed,  
So I'm Vain so what.

I do not bow,  
Or beg,  
Screw that.

Even if Potter begs to be my friend,  
I will say" Hell No Potter you rejected my hand of friendship. I only offer friendship Once."

I say screw the second chance thing,  
Yes even screw the second chance with The-Boy-Who-Lived,  
I'm a Proud Pureblood Malfoy,  
and I do not forgive anyone not even Famous Wizards.

I get called cold hearted like a dragon,  
Damn proud of that too.

Oh and if you see,  
Potter tell him "You screwed up and Malfoy does not give second chances to anyone."

I love writing things down,  
And hiding them.

If I find out anyone has read this,  
I'll bloody hex you,  
And show you what I know about hex's.

No the hex's are not dark arts junk,  
If Voldermort reads my letters,  
I'll totally be fucked,  
But You know what Voldermort can just shot himself,  
Because I don't care,  
And still will not bow down to him Voldermort,  
Voldermort is a half-blood.

So Voldermort is heir to slytherin,  
BUT that does not change the fact that Voldermort is Half-Mudblood.

Back to the Point I only want to be Potter's 'Friend' so that I can use him,  
Yes I'm one pureblood cold hearted Bastard,  
and yes as always proud of it.

A/N: Thanks and for Malfoy wanting to be Potter's friend is merely for a selfish reason because he wants to be a friend of a famous person, To be in the head lines for once, and to be the friend of the famous the-boy-who-lived. Please Review and no flames Thank you 


	8. Pansy The Slut

Disclamier: I do not own Harry Potter.

Pansy is a slut thank you,  
Why because PANSY BLOODY CHEATED ON ME A MALFOY!

Pansy does not know that I know she cheated on me,  
Heh Pansy thinks she is all sly,  
For good merlin she cheated on with Blasie.

Yes Pansy is a pureblood,  
She is a bit dim, a little ugly,  
But I'm almost sure she'll grow out of being ugly.

At least Pansy is a pureblood not a mudblood.

If Pansy decides to become a death eater I'm totally dumping her sorry ass for following a half-mudblood who off his rocker who can't kill a damn baby.

I love it when people bow down to us purebloods,  
BUT not to damn half-blooded so called dark lord.

Well I'll teach Pansy a lesson,  
I'm hexing her,  
I'm going to make Pansy one of my body guards...

Totally downgrading Pansy.

Well Blasie is going down,  
No one messes with what belongs to a Malfoy,  
Blasie is one of my so called friends.

Pansy is going to learn not be a slut,  
One way or other,  
She is must likely trying to make me want her more.

I use Pansy because she wants to use me for my money,  
and the next time she cheats I'm dumping her sorry pureblood witch ass,  
Cheating can happen once or twice,  
but Anymore times dump whoever it is.

Sadly their is hardly any pretty pureblood witch's,  
But I'll make one of them pretty if Pansy cheats again.

Oh and next to Voldermort I hate cheaters. 

A/N: Please review and no flames. Thank you to who have reviewed! Is Malfoy out of character here? 


	9. Blasie The Hexed

Disclamier: I do not own Harry Potter.

Blasie he pissed me off,  
Turns out he had sex with Pansy my soon to be EX-girlfriend,  
I only saw Pansy kiss Blasie,  
Never thought Blasie had sex with Pansy.

Well I hexed Blasie in the slytherin common room,  
Needless to say Blasie paled a unhealthy shaded,  
Hexed Blasie.

Needless to say every single slytherin is trying to be on my good side,  
Blasie learnt to think next time before having sex with my girlfriend.

I dumped Pansy,  
I never had sex with Pansy,  
I do not want unpure females.

I want Pureblood Virgin witch's,  
Yes Pure in blood and body,  
Told that to everyone in the slytherin common room.

Yes I Malfoy am a virgin,  
Pure in blood and body,  
Pride to say that too.

Blasie learnt to never totally piss me off,  
and pansy cried her dream of marrying me trashed.

No second chances for pansy,  
Blasie I might forgive since I hexed him very badly.

I have blackmail on blasie anyway,  
I have blackmail over people,  
Yes cruel,  
I know and Blasie truly knows now.

I hexed Blasie from his head to his toes,  
I have blackmail on him so he is not telling.

A/N: Please review and what do you think Please no Flames Thank You! 


	10. Half Giant

Disclamier: I do not own Harry Potter.

Hagrid is a half giant,  
I have been trying to get that giant sacked,  
But I failed every single damn time.

No wonder that Hagrid is dim-witted and can not talk well,  
Giants just grunts,  
And to think I thought he took a potion.

Damn half giant is still a bloody teacher,  
Most likely he even showed his face is because of that Saint Potter.

Every single time,  
I swear that half giant is bloodly lucky,  
I have not got him sacked damn.

I have hated that half-giant since day one,  
And that bird like thing bloody bit me in 3rd year!

I really do not like like animals,  
Mostly I just only like Owls and Snakes.

No matter One day,  
That half-giant Hagrid is going to get sacked no matter what!

A/N: Please review. Is malfoy out of character here? Anyway please no flames. There will be more chapters, but I just want to wait and see if their is anyone who likes this Okay Later. 


	11. Draco Malfoy's Bath Room Rules

Disclamier: I do not own Harry Potter,

In the bathroom I have placed down the rules since 1st year,  
Yes I put the bathroom rules inside the bathroom the one by the dorm in 1st year and carried it with me to each year of Hogwarts.

The rules that I put up were

Draco Malfoy's Rules of the bathroom:

1. No pissing on the damn floors morons.

2. Aim at the toliet.

3. No sex.

4. No Bj.

5. No using during 5:00Am since I Malfoy will be taking a shower and I will bloody hex you 1 inch from death.

6. No jerking off do that with a slienting charm with the bed curtin closed.

7. No writing crude words expect when it's about the bloody Gryffindors Thank you.

8. No touching on another boy, but if your gay use the damn bed with a slient charm with those curtins tightly closed.

9. Bow down to me if you see me.

10. Do not flick each other off.

11. The most important one is that I'm Such A Wonderful Jackass.

P.S: I will find out who breaks the rules and Punish them.

So people did not broke the bathroom rules. I totally rule over them Male bitch's.

A/N: Please Review and No flames Thank you 


	12. Nicknames

Disclamier: I do not own Harry Potter 

Draco Malfoy's Forgetten Letters To Himself:

Nicknames:

What I call Potter: Potty, Saint Potter, Scarhead, Golden Boy, Wonder Boy.

What I call Voldermort: Voldie, Moldy, Half Mudblood, Wanna be pureblood, Mt.Mortly, Asshole, Bastard, Bitch, Freak, Snake look-A-Like, Dumbass, You-Can't-Even-Kill-A-Damn-Baby, Sicko, Fairy.

What I call Dumbledore: Fool, Moron, Old man, Dunce, Mt.Old, Ancient, Ugly.

What I call Granger: Mudblood, Know-It-All.

What I call Weasley: Weasl, fool, Moron, Dumbass.

What I call Pansy AFTER I FOUND OUT SHE HAD SEX WITH BLASIE: Slut, Bitch, Cheater, Whore.

What I call Blasie AFTER I FOUND OUT HE HAD SEX WITH PANSY: Asshole, Jackass, Bastard, Slut.

What I call Snape when I'm pissed off at him: Snap dragon, Bat king, Wanna be dark lord, Snapey.

If voldermort reads this, Go rot in hell I don't give a damn you snake-Look-A-Like and Your bloody ugly Voldy!

A/N: Please Review and No flames Thank you. 


	13. Hogwarts House elf's Hate me

Disclamier: I do not own Harry Potter.

The hogwarts house elf's hate me reasons to me unknown. I lied I do know damn well why those verims hate me. I'm going to this down once.

I was in 1st year and a little mean rude batard:

I had found the kichens, I ordered the little verim around telling a lie by saying 'Dumbledore told me I could order you around.'

Made them do little tricks and the little verim forgot to make dinner for the hogwarts witch's and wizards. I noticed the time and ditched them. I never told them my name.

I did that for two whole weeks, Verim got smarter, Kicked me out everytime and said "Dumbledore told us what you said was untrue. GO!"

So the vermin hogwarts house elf's hate me and want me gone. I'm hated by the house elf's and all that.

A/N: Please review. Is malfoy out of character here? Please no flames thank you! 


	14. Scar Head

Disclamier: I do not own Harry Potter.

I call Potter Scar head because he has a Scar on his forehead.

S-till Alive c-an't Die a-rse r-unt

h-elp e-at a-rse d-ummy

Hmm that was fun.  
Nothing much to write after all it is Scar Head.  
If Potter reads this "Your a noisy git Potter."

That's it for Scarhead and One more thing if Potter reads this "Kill that loony of a dark lord Voldermort already Scar head!"

A/N: Please Review and No flames Thank you. 


	15. KnowItAll

Disclamier: I do not own Harry Potter.

That mudblood is such a damn Know-It-All.  
That know-It-All always raises her hand in every single class every single bloody day!  
It pisses me off and I know the damn answer.The teachers will not call on me expect snape.

K-now too much n-umb o-wl w-itch

I-n need of help t-art

A-rse l-earn l-oser

Shoot I can not even form great words with Know-It-All oh well. That mudblood should let other people raise their hand for a change. She should learn her place, but I'll let her get away with it for now until I come up with the best plan of action. Better watch out Know-It-All!

A/N: Please Review and No flames Thank you. 


	16. Death Eater's Halloween Party

Disclamier: I do not own Harry Potter.  
Happy Halloween!

Damn I hate halloween now..I'm in 3rd year so now I have to be with my father at those damn halloween party! Why hate it, I'll write down why, because my father's friends are there and yes every one of them is a pitiful death eater. The party was not really a party for there is no music, barely any dancing and it is like a graveyard. My fathers friend AKA Fellow Death Eaters I'll write DE from now onward.

So my father and the DE. I always thought 'Halloween is when Voldermort died and Potter's mother and father die.' I look at the pitiful people who even came here and to think as a young child I wonder what they meant by 'Party'. This 'Party' is lame and to think it would be better.

Well the good people would be the 'Party' crashers, After all almost of the death eaters are here and I saw firewhiskey, but I doubt even whiskey can help me from this graveyard like 'Party'. Oh maybe when Voldie was here they had wild party's, but without Voldie help this party stinks no reeks. I wonder what kind of Halloween Voldie the half mudblood would thour? 

Hmm maybe I should have that firewhiskey although I'm underage, a 3rd year, but hey can you blame me this so called halloween party is lamer then that Weasley when he tries to be witty.

That Weasley is not witty at all and so he is Lame. Next halloween party I'm totally skipping and had some firewiskey. The DE and father are trying to kick pumpkins, but their feet get stuck. Shoot I can just shoot myself now, but better yet shoot my father for lying and saying it would be fun. Hah fun for you to watch me suffer, but at least I have firewhiskey oh I drinked it all. I swear their laughing at me.

I think I passed out and heard faintly my father saying "Good now my son is passed out. The real halloween party can start. My wife made me make Draco come here. I better put him in his bed. Okay the dark lord had wrote us a letter on how to do the halloween party even without him."

I was sorta passed out, but I can still hear them. My father carried me to my room and I could hear loud noises. My father left and I thought 'Those jackasses!'

The next morning my father was smirking and I mouthed 'Father you asshole.'

My father just laughs at me and asked "How was the firewhiskey?" 

I thour up into the toliet and my head hurts. Luck was on my side, Snape came by and handed me a hang over potion.

I had said "I love you snape for you gave me the cure for my hang over."

Snape just rolled his eyes and went to talk to my father. I could not help, but wonder what letter voldie wrote to the DE about this Halloween Party. 

A/N: Please Review and No flames Thank you. Happy Halloween!!!!!!!!!! 


	17. The day I was pink

I do not own Harry Potter

-  
Today I'm pink because of that damn dumbass Potter!

I'm pink everywhere! Yes I mean everywhere. Everything I touch turns PINK! A blinding ugly shade of pink.

I pissed off Potter by calling his dead mother a slut..Yeah I lied about Potter's dead mother being a slut because she is not a slut..Snape bitches about Lily not wanting him and crap. Hell I would not want Snape and I do not think anyone would want Snape. Crap I went off subject.

Damn you Potter. Even the pages turn pink. Damnit I hate pink! I'll get you back Potter and one thing how the hell did Potter get into my room in Slytherin? No matter and later.

--

A/N: Please review and I'll add more chapters! No flames Thank you. 


	18. Potter lost but not to me

I do not own Harry Potter and sadly I have not read the 7th book yet.  
--------

-Third Year-

I do not want to join that crazy half mudblood and yes I'm talking about Voldermort. I know that Voldermort will come back one way or another at least that is what my father says. I hope that Voldermort stays dead so that my father won't force me to join him. I hate mudbloods, but hey I'm not wasting my time killing them. I hate that know it all and that she makes better grades than I, but it doesn't change the fact that she is a muggle-born. Of course not all pure bloods are rich, look at the Weasley's and they are dirt poor. I do not really like Pansy, or anyone really. Of course the other houses don't like me too much, but guess what I hate them too.

I could fill a page with all kinds of insults, but then again that would get dull. My father is still upset that Potter won once  
again and you what I'm upset about today?

POTTER FREAKIN LOST AGAINST HUFFLEPUFF, BUT I FREAKIN LOST AGAINST HIM SO MANY TIMES!

As you can tell I'm very upset and very unmalfoy like right now, but even I have the right to feel upset. I better calm down or else I might start yelling like that Weasley.

Anyway all of the slytherins did not make any comments about it, but then Blasie decided to say "I can't believe hufflepuff won against that potter and everytime Dra--"

I glared and pointed my wand at him daring him to say anymore.

Blasie covered it up poorly by saying "And everytime Dragons play against Pothead they jump in fright because of his great and ugly scar."

I nodded and said to him "I'm still going to hex you."

I kept my word and Blasie couldn't believe I did that, but I'm was in a bad mood. I do not write in this everyday just once in a while besides I love seeing my wonderful hand writing. Potter's hand writing is terrible and the Weasley's hand writing is worse, but the mudblood's writing is better than them. My hand writing is better than that mudblood's and I have been bragging about it. Sometimes I just go on and on about nothing, but not in front of people. I heard from father that Potter lives with muggles and There last name is Dursley. Talk about a bad last name and not in the good way bad, but as in tacky bad.

_-Draco's Note's-_

_Potter's Hair Tacky and Messy. Potter really should brush his hair and use magical gel..It is painful to insult him  
right when I can not look him in the eyes and insult him._

_Mudblood's Hair Bushy and blah. The hair is scary and big, but as if I would tell anyone of that._

_Weasley's Hair Ugly and Blah plus poor looking. I can tell by his hair that he is poor._

_Snape's Hair Greasy and ewww. I should really tell him not using Shampoo is not cool, but then again he might not have  
washed out all of the Shampoo...Then again it might be because of the potions that he brews.._

_Voldermort's Hair I do not know, but I bet he is bald. Some bald people are bad and I do not like bald people._

_Dumbledore's Hair Out of date and uncool...No need to go on._

_Yes I do notice when people look uncool and tacky, but not everyone can be as handsome as I'm._

_Potter is so skinny and puny looking...It is not okay to strave yourself, It's not like I care, but it is very sickening  
to see. I'm not going to bother with the rest today._

_Maybe I should call Potter The-Potter-Who-Died-By-Not-Eating-More, but that would be too long. _

**-Third Year Goals For Draco Malfoy-**

**Kick Potter out of school, but not likely since almost everyone seems to like him.**

**Do better than the Know-It-All**

**Get Saint Potter,Know it All and Weasley into trouble, but then again they end up there without my help.**

------  
Please Review and I hope Malfoy is not too OOC.


End file.
